This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This core is responsible for all administrative functions of the COBRE including: financial oversight, budget preparation, record keeping and the annual progress report. All internal and external meetings of the COBRE, including the External Advisory Committee and Executive Committee are scheduled through the core. In addition, the core organizes recruiting efforts and the awarding of pilot funding to Roger Williams Hospital and collaborative investigators. The recruitment efforts include postdoctoral fellows valuable to project leaders and cores and any needs that may arise to update their visa status, if so required by law. The core has takes an active role in developing timely information for the web site of the COBRE, including presentations of journal club events and other activities. All activities of the COBRE are coordinated by this core.